


The Plan for Draco

by geekglassesgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Pain, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Prison, Punishment, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, cell - Freeform, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekglassesgirl/pseuds/geekglassesgirl
Summary: “What happens to me now?” I ask fully aware I have no say in the matter. Not after the things I've done.Instead of leaving after the battle with his parents, Draco stays to face his unknown fate. How will Harry and the wizarding world heal after the war? and what will become of Draco? Imprisonment? Torture? Slavery? Death? I don't even know yet. I do not own Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

“What happens to me now?” I ask fully aware I have no say in the matter. Not after the things I've done. 

Draco’s POV

I sit in a small cell, unsure of its location. After Voldemort's defeat, I refused to follow my mother away from the battleground. The grief and mourning in the air hung heavy in everyone and I sat down and watched on. As people were tended to for their wounds and families went home to heal both physically and mentally, I wandered Hogwarts.

I ended up in the astronomy tower, the stupid tower that was were Dumbledore died, and he did it because and in spite of me. From the view I see the Weasle and Mudblood accompany Potter on the bridge. Suddenly Potter looks towards the tower, I move before he has a chance to see me and fall against the wall and rest my head in my hands. Everything is such a mess.

But of course the boy who lived, twice it would seem, had seen me. And of course, he felt the need to approach me. When he did, it was a scary reenactment of the bathroom incident that now feels like a lifetime ago. Except for this time, neither one of us threw a spell. 

Harry’s POV

I hold my wand lowered but firm in my palm. I know of his hesitancy to approach Voldemort when he called upon him, his reluctance. But I also know he did step forward, and his loyalty and mental stability have yet to be determined. And with so much of the wizarding world a mess at the moment, it seems yet again the responsibility falls on me. 

“Malfoy.” I say as I approach. Instantly he is standing, his wand at the ready to defend. A large juxtaposition from the small crying form I just witnessed on the floor a short second ago. His fear and pain is still visible in his trembling even though I can tell he is trying to seem calm and confident, his persona has long been broken.

“What do you want Potter?” he asks weak breakings of his voice echoing in the half-demolished tower. 

“Draco,” I respond trying to really be calm and in a way comforting. I feel pity for him right now, but how? Why? Why do I feel bad for Draco Malfoy? For years not only has he been a bully, and arrogant pratt to my friends and me, but he also aided Voldemort. He brought the death eaters into Hogwarts and was told to kill Dumbledore. But he didn't. I remind myself, I was there, I watched as he started to lower his wand. I know the truth more than anybody.

“Draco, give me the wand.” I tell him approaching him and he lowers it in defeat. I snatched the wand from his limp hand and watch as he again returns to the ground to cry. What comes next won’t be easy, whatever that is.  
Draco’s POV

I release the wand from my hand, it never was any good to me anyway. Never felt connected like I know a wand should be to its master. Harry Potter took that away from me what feels like a lifetime ago. But in a sense, my life as I knew has ended since then-and what lies ahead is brand new.

I cry like a bloody child, not caring about the fact that potter is watching, probably judging me. I don’t care, I can’t care right now. There is just so much feeling inside of me. A feeling of weakness, regret, and self-hatred. 

I maintain my limp state for quite a while and hardly noticed when the Mudblood appeared looking for Harry. Their conversation mumbles to my broken ears. 

“Malfoy, come on. Stand up.” Potter speaks directly to me breaking my trance. I see the wands pointed at me, and as we get closer I know where we are going. 

The dungeons.

I don’t put up a fight, I simply sit amongst the rumble, resigned to my fate whatever it may be. Perhaps later I'll have more energy to worry about it. But at the moment I’m numb to everything but the feeling of my blood growing cold inside me. 

As cold as my heart.


	2. After Death Leaves

Harry POV

We leave him in the dungeons, he sank to the floor washed over with disbelief on his face.

“What are we supposed to do with him, Harry?” Hermione asks I look at her face full of intent. 

“I don't know Hermione. But I don't want the ministry to get a hold of him. They’ll put him on trial for being a death eater, but I don’t believe he really ever wanted that.“ I tell her feeling unsteady on my legs. But a heavy rooting feeling to the ground keeping me still.

Hermione nods in understanding. “But you do realize Harry, they will ask about him. They’ll have questions for all of us as soon as everyone recovers. We have to figure out what to do, what to tell people-if not the truth.” She reminds me. 

“You think the truth is still an option?” I question shocked but curious. Was there a way to figure this out without lying to the ministry. 

“Of course it is Harry. And honestly, I think if we figure out exactly what to tell them, they have to listen. You defeated Voldemort, we all owe you something for that.”

“But I didn't defeat him, Hermione. We all did, without your and everybody else's help I never would have done any of this!”

“That’s not the point Harry! What I’m trying to say is maybe if you propose an idea to the ministry, they’ll at the very least listen to what you have to say. In the meantime we can keep Malfoy here, once we know what the ministry plans to do with him, we can turn him over to them.” Hermione suggests.

“Hermione, thank you for always being the one to use their bloody brian. Ron and I would have been dead a long time ago without you.” I reminisce. How long the last six years have been. 

“Trust me I know Harry. Remember the first year and the strangling snare? If I wasn't there to tell you both to stop struggling, then none of the last five years would have even happened.” she looks at me with slight condensation in her face. 

“Hey we weren't the only one who needed saving Hermione. Don't forget who saved you from the troll in the bathroom that day!” I counter.

“I was only there in the first place because Ron didn't know how to take criticism. If he were here I’d bonk him in the head, the bloody fool.” Hermione pauses for thought. “I don’t know what I’d do without him. And now with Fred, gone, he is going to need me. He’ll need the both of us Harry, his whole family will.” She looks at me with intent in her eyes. 

I take a deep breath and nod in agreement. “Do you think it’s too soon to pay them a visit?” I ask, the remorse and self-blame for Fred’s death in my gut.

Hermione shakes her head no. “I think it's the perfect time to visit Harry.” 

With that we leave to grieve our losses. Leaving Malfoy alone for now and his wand in my hand once again.

Draco POV

I kick a piece of dirt around with my foot, I sobbed like a bloody baby after Potter and the Mudbl...I mean Granger locked me in here. I try to keep myself from thinking of her as a Mudblood. Knowing right now she is in as much control of my fate as Potter is. He and the Weasel never do anything without her say in the matter.

I took an exhaustion induced nap after my fit, came to my face covered in the dirt against the stinking wall of my cell.

That's right, I’m calling it what it is. A cell. All bloody mine, and I have not failed to notice the lack of water or proper accommodations in this place. I’m dying of thirst and have to relieve myself, I don’t know how long I’ve been in here and I intend to take a crack at Potter and Granger when they come back for leaving me like this. If they come back. 

That's a dark thought. What if they forget about me, or worse leave me to rot like a piece of garbage. I shake my head at myself, pacing in a small circle. Those two are too bloody caring for their own good. 

I’m here for what feels like hours and I’m after relieving myself in the corner for Merlin’s sakes.

Finally the door opens again, and I’m shocked when it isn’t just the pair from the Golden Trio. This won’t be good.


	3. Let Guilt Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly different chapter, but I felt it was important to include. Next chapter later this week.

Harry POV

The life in the Weasley house seems to have died with the loss of their son, everyone solemn and quiet. When Hermione and I arrived we were met with a barrage of hugs and Mrs. Weasley insisting on feeding us. The paternal, caring mother coming out as she grieves the loss of her child. A large contrast to the merciless warrior she was during the battle, although that was brought out for the protection of her loved ones.

After dinner, I felt I needed to visit Fred's grave, and so I silently slipped away. However, upon arrival, I realized I was not alone. Mr. Weasley was kneeling down longingly at his son's burial, I approach carefully not to startle him. My efforts are ineffective as the man jumps slightly at my appearance, but quickly relaxes. 

“Oh Harry! I didn’t hear you coming. I’m afraid I’ve been in a bit of a phase.” he explains standing up to speak from me.

“I understand.” I pause thoughtfully. “I’m sorry for your loss Mr. Weasley. Your son was a good friend and a brave Wizard, I owe him my life.” I say, remorse and sadness coming into my voice. 

The older man sighs, “He was quite a character, wasn’t he. He was always ready to fight and die for what he believed in Harry. Don’t take his death on your own head.” The man comforts me and my unspoken guilt.

“I feel responsible for all of them. For everyone who’s died in this war. Like I should have saved them somehow.” I admit.  
“You can’t think like that Harry, it only lets their deaths be in vain. And I couldn’t live thinking Fred died without meaning.”

We stand in silence for a moment and awareness of how much time passes. When the sun begins to set Ron and Hermione appear behind me, concern in their eyes. Mr. Weasley composes himself and makes an excuse about returning home, leaving the three of us alone.

“Mum’s baking cookies now. Anything to keep herself distracted I think.” Rons informs me, Hermione grasps his hand to comfort him. 

After another few minutes of silence, I speak up. There are things to fill Ron in on. And to plan now that our futures seem unclear.

“We need to figure out what to do now.” I look at Hermione and begin to tell Ron about the state of Hogwarts, and of Draco’s current captivity there. But he stops me. 

“Hold on mate, Mione filled me in. I can’t say I’m as merciful as you for the gout, but I understand why you don’t just want to hand him off to the ministry.” Ron is calm in his explanation and I can tell by the way he looks at Hermione that she had him think his feeling through before they came to find me.

“I just don’t know what to do now.” I tell them both, looking back to Fred’s grave. Hermione speaks from behind me.

“Well we think there's someone else we can ask.” She tells me and I look at her unsure of who she is referring to, instead of explaining though she reaches to take my hand. The three of us leave to return to the Weasley’s for the night. Draco will have to be okay until morning.


	4. Directions of Destiny

Draco POV

Just my luck, I had a bone or two to pick with Granger and Potter, for leaving me without a proper toilet or water for so long. But when I saw McGonagall appear in front of the doorway, I nearly screamed.

As the doorway opens I see they've brought the Weasel with them this time too. I close my mouth, hiding my shock and trying to appear composed, before sniping aloud.

“I suppose the Ministry is here then? If not yet, then soon? Ready to ship me off to Azkaban for what’s left of my bloody life. I suppose I should be shocked, the boy who lived himself coming to show me to my death. Whatever the knuckleheads in the Ministry plan to do with all the death eaters.”

“Mr. Malfoy.” The old witch says in between my words as I carry on. “Mr. Malfoy!” She repeats this time loud enough to get it through my skull. I turn my head to stare at her, as always calm and composed. Seemingly unphased. The headmaster of Hogwarts. 

She takes my silence as a chance to respond. “I’ll have you know Mr. Malfoy that the Ministry is in no position at the moment to worry about your whereabouts.” 

“What’s that supposed to bloody mean?” I question.

The redhead chips in now, his natural hatred in his throat. “It means Malfoy that the whole world has gone up in flames and it’s the likes of you that caused this mess!”

“Mr. Weasley I thought it was clear I would do the speaking at the moment.” McGonagall scolds him and the creature shrinks back, I smirk as he retreats in fear of the headmaster.

“The Ministry has not been notified of your presence here, at least not yet. However, that can quickly change and I’m sure the news of your location would not be well received by many people.” She lectures, continuing on from the interruption much as she would during a class.

Is she blackmailing me? I never would have thought the witch had such a conniving side to her, far more Slytherin then I would have ever expected from her.

“So it is in your best interest, I do believe Mr. Malfoy, to watch your mouth, as you are not in a position to make demands or to revert to your childish ways of mockery!” The women had a strict and stern look about her, as she always did when approaching to scold an unruly student.

I look at the faces of the golden trio, to measure their gage on this, the weasel has retreated to the far side of the wall, and an entertaining look of fury on his face, while the other two hold themselves almost as controlled as the headmaster, but not quite.

Potter’s eyes flick in uneasiness before righting themselves to their glare. Granger doesn’t seem phased at all, but I can almost hear her pounding heart. 

“Fine.” I retort. “What do you want from me then?” I ask, hoping I am hiding my anticipation of what’s to come better than my former classmates.

“For now let us get out of this filthy place. So if you follow me, and mind yourself while you are without a wand, Mr. Malfoy.” I huff at her words but being to follow her out of the foul-smelling room, my nostrils dead at the stench of my own piss.

This should be good I think to myself, before seeing Harry’s eyes, for once full of intent and without the usual unsure persona he has had throughout most of our lives.

It’s as though we’ve switched places, him now confident, me unaware of whatever may be my fate.


	5. A Headmistress Knows and Off they Go

Harry’s POV

The hallways of Hogwarts seem much longer at the moment then the many times I’ve come through them between classes or run around looking for Hermione or Ron.

Malfoy keeps silent as we maneuver the many hallways and stairs, I watch his expression as he struggles to keep his face poised. But I see his eyes flicker in one direction to the next, nervous and unsure. Honestly, it’ll be interesting to see how this will go over. 

When Hermione and Ron found me and we headed back to the Weasleys, we realized we didn’t have to figure this out on our own. We didn’t want to call the ministry on Draco, but we couldn’t in good conscience let him go. Even if we did, he still may get found once everything calms down. When we found McGonagall, she bluntly excused herself from the groups of other students lingering the school grounds and ushered us to her office. 

“Professor, we need to speak to you about something..?” I begin to explain as the door closes and the older witch lowers herself to her chair. 

“I don’t suppose it has anything to do with Mr. Malfoy contained in the school…?” she interrupts, I look at her blankly. 

“Ahh, yes how do you?” I ask stuttering on some of my words. 

“I am headmaster now Mr. Potter remember, not much happens in this school that I don’t know about.” she answers before I even finished asking the question. 

“Well yes you see..” Hermione begins to explain, using her calm, rational voice that I've seen evolve into an intimidating and angry shout, but uncommonly at one of her past teachers. 

She doesn’t need to become defensive though, McGonagall raising a hand to silence her. “There is no need to explain Ms. Granger, I know you all must be divided about what should happen now that Voldemort is defeated. Especially with the remaining death eaters, but Draco Malfoy seems to also be an interesting case.” She said with thoughtfulness in her voice, near the end of her words leaning back into the seat. 

“Basically, we want to know what the ministry intends to do with him..?” I question.

“Even though the ferret is an arse, even I suppose that he doesn’t deserve to rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life.” The headmistress looks at Ron and his revelation with curiosity, I join her unsure of where this new attitude came from. “What are you all bloody staring at?” he retorts when he senses all of the eyes on him. Everyone seems to shake it off as Hermione returns again to the matter at hand. 

“He isn’t as at fault as it seems professor, you should have seen him when Harry and I found him in the astronomy tower. You could tell he was broken somehow.” She informs the other witch, to which she curtly nods.

“I know, Dumbledore himself wanted to protect the boy, if only things hadn’t been as complicated. Maybe things would have been very different now.” A small silence floats in the air before she continues. “Nonetheless what is done is done, and now we must deal with the consequences. Mr. Malfoy being one of them, the fact that he did not run off with his parents speaks to his character. I agree that he does not belong in Azkaban, but he still must be held accountable for his actions.” 

“So what will happen to him now? Shouldn’t we inform the ministry?” I ask, apart of me wants to keep them out of this knowing everything that has gone wrong within the ministry in the last few years, but surely now things will be sorted out. 

Unexpectedly the witch shakes her head. “The ministry and all of the wizarding world is in pieces right now. It will take some time for everything to come together. In the meantime, I believe it is best to keep the boy contained here until we can figure out something more appropriate. Despite his persona, your former classmate is just as unsure as all of you. I suspect the apprehension will be getting to him. I assume he is without a wand?” 

She looks at me and I nod pulling the wand I took from Malfoy out of my pocket. “I figured so. Well like I said I believe this may be left up to us for the time being, even if the ministry is pulled together I am unsure of what their decisions will be to recover from the war. What I do know is that in this school, I am in charge, and we all must find our places as they are now.”

She looks at all of us knowingly, I hadn’t given much thought at all to what I’d do now. Sometimes it was questionable if I would survive to defeat Voldemort.

Reading the silence appropriately Hermione speaks up for the three of us, “We still have to figure out what that is, don't we?” She questions.

“Not to pressure any of you into anything, but I will remind you will always have a place here should you need one.” the headmistress smiles before abruptly standing. “I believe we must get a move on, I don't think we want to have an audience as we move Mr. Malfoy. I have a spot in mind for him, but you must let me do the talking. I have no doubt that he will be frustrated, it is easiest if he remains compliant through this.” her eyes are pointed directly at Ron. 

As we leave he asks, ‘Why was she looking at me?“ I just shrug my shoulders and smirk as I walk past him, leaving Hermione to grab his hand and lead him after McGonagall.  
Now once again we are walking through the passageways of the school, and I wonder curiously where McGonagall intends on leading us.


End file.
